Chlamydiae are obligate intracellular microorganisms which parasitize eukaryotic cells and are ubiquitous throughout the animal kingdom. Members of the chlamydial genus are considered bacteria with a unique biphasic developmental cycle having distinct morphological and functional forms. This developmental growth cycle alternates between 1) intracellular life forms, of which two are currently recognized, a metabolically-active, replicating organism known as the reticulate body (RB) and a persistent, non-replicating organism known as the cryptic phase; and 2) an extracellular life form that is an infectious, metabolically-inactive form known as the elementary body (EB)
EBs are small (300-400 nm) infectious, spore-like forms which are metabolically inactive, non-replicating, and found most often in the acellular milieu. EBs are resistant to a variety of physical insults such as enzyme degradation, sonication and osmotic pressure. This physical stability is thought to be a result of extensive disulfide cross-linking of the cysteine-rich major outer membrane protein (MOMP) (Bavoil et al., Infection and Immunity, 44:479-485 (1984); Hackstadt et al., Journal of Bacteriology, 161:25-31 (1985); Hatch et al., Journal of Bacteriology, 165:379-385 (1986); Peeling et al., Infection and Immunity, 57:3338-3344 (1989); J. C. A. Bardwell, Molecular Microbiology, 14:199-205 (1994); and T. P. Hatch, Journal of Bacteriology, 178:1-5 (1993)). Under oxidizing conditions in the acellular milieu of the host, the outer membrane of EBs is relatively impermeable as well as resistant to inactivation. EBs are thus well suited to survive long enough outside of their hosts to be transmitted to a new host in the form of a droplet nuclei (Theunissen et al., Applied Environmental Microbiology, 59:2589-2593 (1993)) or a fomite (Fasley et al., The Journal of Infectious Diseases, 168:493-496 (1993)).
Infection by members of the genus Chlamydiae induces a significant inflammatory response at the cellular level. For example, genital lesions produced by Chlamydia trachomatis frequently elicit a vigorous influx of lymphocytes, macrophages, and plasma cells, suggesting the development of humoral and cellular immunity. Yet, clinically, the initial infection is frequently varied in symptomatology and may even be asymptomatic. Once fully established, the Chlamydia are difficult to eradicate, with frequent relapse following antibiotic therapy. Evidence also indicates that the Chlamydia may become dormant and are then shed in quantities too few to reliably detect by culture.
Chlamydia pneumoniae (hereinafter xe2x80x9cC. pneumoniaexe2x80x9d)) is the most recent addition to the genus Chlamydiae and is isolated from humans and currently is recognized as causing approximately 10 percent of community acquired cases of pneumonia (Grayston et al., J. Inf. Dis. 161:618-625 (1990)). This newly recognized pathogen commonly infects the upper and lower respiratory tract and is now recognized as ubiquitous in humans. C. pneumoniae is well-accepted as a human pathogen that may be difficult to eradicate by standard antibiotic therapy (Hammerschlag et al., Clin. Infect. Dis. 14:178-182 (1992)). C. pneumoniae is known to persist as a silent or mildly symptomatic pathogen, resulting in a chronic, persistent infection (J. Schacter, In: Baun AL, eg. Microbiology of Chlamydia, Boca Raton, Fla., CRC Press, 1988, pp. 153-165).
The current therapy for suspected/confirmed C. pneumoniae infection is with a short course (e.g., 2-3 weeks) of a single antibiotic. C. pneumoniae is susceptible in vitro to tetracyline, erythromycin, clarithromycin, and fluoroquinolones such as ofloxacin and sparfloxacin (Kuo et al., Antimicrob Agents Chemother 32:257-258 (1988); Welsh et al., Antimicrob Agents Chemother 36:291-294 (1992); Chirgwin et al., Antimicrob Agents Chemother 33:1634-1635 (1989); Hammerschlag et al., Antimicrob Agents Chemother 36:682-683 (1992); Hammerschlag et al., Antimicrob Agents Chemother 36:1573-1574); M. R. Hammerschlag, Antimicrob Agents Chemother 38:1873-1878 (1994); M. R. Hammerschlag, Infect. Med. pp. 64-71 (1994)). Despite this demonstration of in vitro susceptibility, C. pneumoniae infections may relapse following antibiotic therapy with these agents. In vitro studies on the persistence of Chlamydiae despite specific and appropriate antibiotic therapy have suggested that the presence of antibiotics promotes the formation of an intracellular, non-replicative state (Beatty et al., Microbiol Rev. 58:686-699 (1994)), typically referred to as the latent or cryptic phase. This change can be thought of as a stringent response and is seen also with nutrient starvation and exposure to xcex3-interferon. Removal of the stressful influence allows the organism to resume replication. Thus, in this way, the organism can escape current antibiotic therapy used in clinical practice.
In view of the chronic and persistent nature of chlamydial infections, there is a need for reliable, accurate methods for diagnosis of pathogenic infection as well as therapeutic approaches to manage the infection. Due to the highly infective nature of Chlamydia EBs and their ability to reinfect cells, there is also a need for antichlamydial therapy which totally eradicates this pathogen, thereby preventing the long term sequelae of such chronic infections.
The present invention provides a unique approach for the diagnosis and management of infection by Chlamydia species, particularly C. pneumoniae. The invention is based upon the discovery that a combination of agents directed toward many of the various stages of the chlamydial life cycle can successfully manage infection and ultimately prevent reinfection/reactivation of the pathogen. Accordingly, one embodiment of the invention pertains to methods of treating infection by a Chlamydia species, comprising administering to an individual in need thereof a combination of antichlamydial agents, comprising at least two agents, each of which is targeted against a different phase of the chlamydial life cycle. For example, the method can be carried out using agents chosen from among the following groups: a) at least one agent targeted against the elementary body phase of the chlamydial life cycle; b) at least one agent targeted against the replicating phase of the chlamydial life cycle; arid c) at least one agent targeted against a cryptic phase of the chlamydial life cycle. The chlamydial pathogen can be eliminated more rapidly when a combination comprising agents targeted against each phase of the chlamydial life cycle is administered.
The invention also pertains to novel combinations of antichlamydial agents and to novel pharmaceutical compositions including at least two antichlamydial agents, each of which is targeted against a different phase of the chlamydial life cycle. For example, the agents can be selected from the group consisting of: a) at least one agent targeted against the elementary body phase of the chlamydial life cycle; b) at least one agent targeted against the replicating phase of the chlamydial life cycle; and c) at least one agent targeted against a cryptic phase of the chlamydial life cycle. These compositions and combinations of agents can further comprise one or a combination of adjunct compounds, including anti-inflammatory agents, immunosuppressive agents and anti-porphyrial agents. Use of the combination of antichlamydial agents or compositions thereof for the manufacture of a medicament for the management of Chlamydia infection is also described. In a particular embodiment, the agents can be assembled individually, admixed or instructionally assembled.
The invention also pertains to a novel therapy comprising a specific agent targeted against the elementary body phase of the chlamydial life cycle which, if used for a sufficient period of time, allows active infection to be completed without the creation of infectious EBs.
In order to facilitate patient compliance during a course of therapy, the invention provides a means for packaging therapeutic agents, described herein, for the management of Chlamydia infection. For example, a pack can comprise at least two different agents, each of which is targeted against a different phase of the chlamydial life cycle. These agents can be selected from the group consisting of: a) at least one agent targeted against the elementary body phase of the chlamydial life cycle; b) at least one agent targeted against the replicating phase of the chlamydial life cycle; and c) at least one agent targeted against a cryptic phase of the chlamydial life cycle. Optional adjunct compounds, as mentioned previously, can likewise be present in the pack. A preferred pack will comprise a plurality of agents that are targeted at two, but preferably to all, of the stages of the chlamydial life cycle. The pack can provide a unit dosage of the agents or can comprise a plurality of unit dosages, and may be labeled with information, such as the mode and order of administration (e.g., separate, simultaneous or sequential) of each component contained therein.
The invention also encompasses a method for evaluating the infection status of an individual and/or the progress of therapy in an individual undergoing therapy for infection caused by Chlamydia. The method comprises quantifying antibody titer or other measure to the pathogen and comparing the measure to antibody measure quantified at a time earlier in the therapy, whereby the difference between the measures is indicative of the progress of the therapy. The invention also pertains to a method for monitoring the course of therapy for treating infection by Chlamydia, comprising determining presence or absence of Chlamydia in an infected individual at time intervals during course of therapy. In a particular embodiment, this is determined by PCR assay for pathgen DNA or antigen capture assay for pathogen.
Detection of the presence of Chlamydia in a sample of biological material taken from an individual thought to be infected therewith is important in determining the course of therapy and the agents to be used. This can be achieved by detecting the presence of DNA encoding MOMP of Chlamydia or other chlamydial genes in the individual. In one aspect of the invention, diseases associated with Chlamydia infection, such as inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases and diseases in which the individual is immunocompromised, can be treated by managing (i.e., significantly reducing infection or eradicating) the Chlamydia infection using the novel approach described herein. Both clinical and serological improvements/resolutions in patient status have been demonstrated.
The invention also pertains to a susceptibility test for identifying agent(s) capable of significantly reducing/eliminating chlamydial infection. The method comprises preparing tissue culture from cell lines; inoculating these cells with Chlamydia in the absence of cycloheximide; allowing the Chlamydia to infect these cells for several days; adding agent(s) to be tested, which agent(s) is/are replaced as needed for the duration of incubation; isolating chlamydial nucleic acid from the cells; and assessing the presence or absence of chlamydial DNA using a suitable nucleotide amplification assay, such as PCR. Preferably the presence or absence of signal for amplified DNA encoding MOMP of Chlamydia or other chlamydial protein is determined. Absence of a signal indicates a reduction in the degree of infection below that which is detectable by nucleic acid amplification techniques and strongly suggests eradication of the microorganism. The susceptability tests described herein are particularly useful as a drug screening tool for assessing the activity of single agents or combinations of agents against Chlamydia infection.
The unique and novel aspect of the susceptabilty test described herewithin is that it measures the presence or absence of chlamydial DNA and thus can detect cryptic forms and/or elementary bodies both of which are viable, yet are not replicating.
In one embodiment, a suitable nucleotide assay for identifying agents effective against a cryptic form of chlamydia comprises, in the presence of agent(s) to be tested, is performed by subjecting cultured cells to protease/reducing agent (e.g., dithiotreitol (DTT)) and protease digestion or guanidine isothiocyanate (also known as guanidine thiocyanate) for a prescribed period of time; extracting DNA from the treated solution; exposing DNA to appropriate polymerase, dNTPs and primers for DNA amplification of MOMP or other protein of the Chlamydia species; and determining the presence or absence of amplified DNA by visualizing the ethidium bromide treated DNA product by gel electrophoresis, for example. In particular embodiments, the Chlamydia species is C. pneumoniae and the appropriate primers are CHLMOMPDB2 and CHLMOMPCB2.
The invention further relates to a method of identifying cells containing a cryptic form of a Chlamydia species by a nucleic acid amplification technique (e.g., PCR) comprising subjecting cultured cells to protease digestion; stopping protease activity; exposing cells to appropriate heat-stable DNA polymerase, dNTPs and labeled primers (e.g., 3xe2x80x2-biotin labeled, 5xe2x80x2-biotin labeled) for amplification of DNA encoding MOMP of the Chlamydia species; washing the cells; exposing the cells to a reporter molecule (e.g., strepavidin-conjugated signal enzyme); exposing the cells to an appropriate substrate for the reporter molecule (e.g., conjugated enzyme); and visualizing the amplified DNA encoding MOMP by visualizing the product of the reaction.
A method of identifying cells containing a cryptic form of Chlamydia comprises treating cultured cells, thought to be infected with Chlamydia, with a disulfide reducing agent; subjecting cultured cells to protease digestion; exposing cells to appropriate polymerase, dNTPs and primers for DNA amplification of nucleic acid encoding a chlamydial protein; exposing the cells to a reporter molecule enzyme; exposing the cells to an appropriate substrate for the reporter enzyme; and determining the presence of a cryptic form of Chlamydia by visualizing the amplified DNA encoding a chlamydial protein. Preferably the amplification technique is PCR and the primers are CHLMOMPDB2 and CHLMOMPCB2 of Chlamydia pneumoniae. 
A similar method can be used as an assay for identifying an agent which is effective against a cryptic form of Chlaniydia. Accordingly, the method comprises treating cultured cells grown in the absence of cycloheximide, thought to be infected with Chlamydia, with a disulfide reducing agent; allowing the chlamydia to replicate; adding a test agent; subjecting cultured cells to protease digestion; exposing cells to appropriate polymerase, dNTPs and primers for DNA amplification of a chlamydial protein; exposing the cells to a reporter molecule enzyme; exposing the cells to an appropriate substrate for the reporter enzyme; and determining the presence of a cryptic form of Chlamydia by visualizing the amplified DNA encoding a chlamydial protein, such as MOMP.
Also described is a method of detecting chlamydial elementary bodies in a sample comprising contacting the sample with a disulfide reducing agent before using a DNA amplification technique to detect chlamydial DNA in the sample.
The present invention pertains to methods for clearing biological material infected with Chlamydia to produce Chlamydia-free cell lines and animals, and to methods of maintaining biological material, e.g, cell lines and animals, such that they remain Chlamydia-free. According to the method, a biological material is cleared from Chlamydia infection by contacting the biological material with at least two agents but preferably three agents, each of which is targeted against a different phase of the chlamydial life cycle, until the biological material no longer tests positive for Chlamydia. The agents can be selected from the group consisting of a) agents targeted against a cryptic phase of the chamydial life cycle; b) agents targeted against the elementary body phase of the chlamydial life cycle; and c) agents targeted against the replicating phase of the chlamydial life cycle. In one embodiment, the agent targeted against the elementary body phase is a disulfide reducing agent. In another embodiment, the agent targeted against a cryptic phase is a nitroaromatic compound, such as nitroimidazoles, nitrofluans, analogs, derivatives and combinations thereof.
Biological material that has been cleared of Chlamydia infection, according to the methods of this invention, are also described. The biological material can be a continuous cell line such as HeLa-CF, HL-CF, H-292-CF, HuEVEC-CF and McCoy-CF; wherein xe2x80x9cCFxe2x80x9d is a shorthand annotation for xe2x80x9cChlamydia-freexe2x80x9d). Alternatively, the biological material can be an animal, such as a mouse, rabbit or other animal model, which is negative for Chlamydia.
The invention also pertains to methods of maintaining a Chlamydia-free status in animals and cell lines which have been cleared of Chlamydia infection by the methods of this invention, or have never been infected, such as their Chlamydia-free offspring or progeny. Cells or animals can be maintained as Chlamydia-free by maintaining them on antibiotics and/or treating their nutrients and environment to ensure that they are Chlamydia-free. Particularly, a source of nutrients to be administered to Chlamydia-free cells or animals can be treated to inactivate or remove any chlamydial elementary bodies therefrom. This can be accomplished.by exposing the nutrients to gamma irradiation for a period of time and level of exposure adequate to inactivate the elementary bodies. In addition to, or alternatively, a source of nutrients can be passed through a filtration system to physically remove the chlamydial elementary bodies therefrom. Optionally, the source of nutrients can be first treated with a disulfide reducing agent, such as dithiothreitol, before the filtration step is performed. The filter should be of adequate size such that objects larger than 0.5 microns are prevented from passing through.
The invention further pertains to a diagnostic kit or pack comprising an assembly of materials selected from the group consisting of antibiotics, reagents, Chlamydia-free cell lines, and combinations thereof, or other materials that would be necessary to perform any of the methods described herein.
The invention further relates to a method of detecting viable Chlamydia in a biological material suspected of being contaminated therewith, comprising culturing Chlamydia-free cells or animals in the presence of biological material and then determining the presence or absence of viable Chlamydia in the culture.
The invention also pertains to a method for differentiating porphyria caused by Chlamydia species from porphyria caused by a genetic disorder. The method comprises measuring peripheral red blood cell enzymes and/or performing a fecal and/or urinary porphyrin screen, wherein if the peripheral red blood cell enzymes are normal or elevated and fecal/urinary screen are elevated in one or more components of the heme pathway, the porphyria is not caused by a genetic disorder and may be caused by Chlamydia. The invention relates to a method for diagnosing secondary porphyria caused by Chlamydia in an individual having symptoms associated therewith, comprising determining the presence or amount of obligatory enzymes in heme biosynthesis in red blood cells of the individual and determining the presence of Chlamydia in the individual. The invention further relates to a method for differentiating secondary porphyria caused by Chlamydia from that caused by a genetic disorder in an individual, comprising treating infection by Chlamydia at many stages of its life cycle and then assessing whether porphyrins have been reduced, wherein a decrease in the porphyrin levels is indicative that the porphyria is secondary and caused by Chlamydia.
The subject invention also pertains to a method for treating porphyria caused by Chiamydia in an individual in need thereof, comprising reducing the levels of active stage, latent stage and elementary bodies of the pathogen from the individual and administering one or more compounds which reduce adverse effects associated with secondary porphyria. In one embodiment, the method additionally comprises administering a compound which reduces the adverse effects of porphyrins associated with porphyria. In a particular embodiment, the compound is cimetidine. This method can also be valuably combined with additional steps, including at least one of administering antioxidants; orally administering activated charcoal; administering a ihigh carbohydrate diet regimen; administering hydroxychloroquine; administering benzodiazepine drugs; performing hemodialysis; performing plasmaphoresis; and adminstering chelating agents; and administering intravenous hematin.
The invention also pertains to a method of detecting elevated porphyrin levels in an individual by testing that individual for antibodies to porphyrins. The invention also pertains to diagnosing deficiency by detecting antibodies to B-12. Monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies to prophyrins and/or Vitamin B12 can be produced.
The invention further pertains to a method which can be automated using a computerized system, for example, to formulate a drug therapy for management of infection caused by Chlamydia. The method comprises determining targets within the chlamydial life cycle, for each determined target, identifying agents that are active against the target; and combining at least a subset of the identified agents to provide a combination therapy for management of infection caused by Chlamydia, the agents in said subset individually being active against different targets in the life cycle of Chlamydia. The targets include identifying phases of the chlamydial life cycle and for each identified life cycle phase, determining at least one vulnerable aspect of the organism during that life cycle phase, each said determined vulnerable aspect defining a target within the chlamydial life cycle. Agents identified by the method are then tested using the susceptability testing procedure described herein and initial dosages for combination agents are set based on pharmacokenetics and pharmacodynamics for the agents prescribed individually, said setting initial dosage including modifying the combination dosage according to results of the susceptability testing and in vivo efficacy.
The invention also relates to a method of purifying a blood sample, comprising subjecting the blood sample to hemodialysis or plasmaphoresis; in particular, the plasmaphoresis is carried out using a plasmaphoresis apparatus utilizing a sulfone-containing filter or a charcoal-containing filter. The blood sample can be obtained from a blood bank or repository.